(Lucky I'm in love) with my Bestfriend
by Loan the Daughter of Neptune
Summary: OS - les souvenirs d'enfance refont surface lorsque nous nous y attendons le moins, et cela vaut également pour Atobe Keigo.


**DISCLAIMER :** Konomi Takeshi - Jason Mraz

**SPOIL :** il faut juste savoir qu'Atobe et Kabaji se connaissent depuis la maternelle

**A/N :** voici un court OS pour l'anniversaire de ce cher Atobe-sama ! OS basé sur une révélation de Konomi-sensei : Atobe, comme chaque enfant, a eu sa période d'innocence.

**BETA :** la super Wilwy Waylan

* * *

**_(Lucky I'm in love) with my Bestfriend_**

* * *

Lorsque Mademoiselle Crown entra dans la salle de jeux, toutes les petites têtes curieuses se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Derrière la jeune femme se tenait un petit garçon extrêmement timide. Mademoiselle Crown se retourna lentement, puis se pencha vers son nouvel élève en posant une main protectrice sur son épaule. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le petit groupe qui s'était approché.

— Les enfants, voici Keigo. J'espère que vous pourrez être bons amis.

La jeune enseignante poussa doucement le nouveau venu vers ses camarades, lui offrant un sourire encourageant. Aucun enfant ne bougea. Mademoiselle Crown patienta un instant, avant de décider de leur donner un coup de pouce. Elle frappa doucement dans ses mains avant de leur demander de la suivre dans la salle où se trouvait les petits bureaux, pour un atelier peinture. Keigo se précipita derrière elle, agrippant la jupe en fermant les yeux. Une petite fille aux longues nattes blondes chuchota à sa voisine :

— Tu crois qu'il ne comprend pas l'anglais ?

Keigo n'osa pas se retourner pour leur apprendre que, si, il le comprenait parfaitement, et le parlait même très bien. Mademoiselle Crown serra doucement le petit garçon, avant de le repousser gentiment afin qu'il s'installe à une table où trois petits garçons discutaient déjà. Assis droit sur son petit tabouret en plastique rouge, Keigo attendit les instructions de son enseignante en se mordant l'intérieur des joues, yeux rivés sur la petite table en bois. Les trois autres garçons parlaient de football, sport qui n'intéressait que très peu le Japonais qu'il était – bien qu'il savait pertinemment que ne pas aimer le football en Angleterre était considéré comme crime de lèse-majesté.

Tandis qu'un garçon aux cheveux roux passa entre les tables pour distribuer de petites toiles vierges, la fillette aux nattes le suivait en posant une petite corbeille de pots de peinture pour chaque groupe. Mademoiselle Crown aidait les enfants à mettre leur tablier.

On frappa alors deux coups à la porte. La jeune enseignante se redressa lorsque Madame Timber, la directrice de l'école élémentaire de la King's Academy, entra dans la salle, tenant par la main un élève si grand qu'il passait aisément pour un élève du cours préparatoire. Des bandages entouraient son crâne, et portait l'un de ses bras en écharpe. Mademoiselle Crown s'approcha d'eux, son sourire affable aux lèvres. Elle prit la main du nouveau venu, remercia la directrice qui quitta ensuite la pièce, puis revint auprès de ses petits élèves.

Le garçon fut immédiatement entouré d'un groupe de filles qui lui posaient mille et une questions sur un petit chat. Keigo observait la scène sans bouger, se demandant vaguement comment ce grand gaillard avait pu s'amocher de la sorte. Mademoiselle Crown ordonna gentiment, mais fermement, à ses élèves de reprendre leur place. Elle prit la main du blessé et le guida vers la table de Keigo.

— Keigo, voici Munehiro. Il vient du Japon, comme toi. Pourquoi ne pas faire connaissance ? Je suis sûre que vous pourrez être bons amis.

Le-dit Munehiro hocha lentement la tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de son nouveau camarade, sans un mot. Mademoiselle Crown lui attacha le tablier avec précaution, puis les laissa faire connaissance. James, l'un des trois garçons assis avec eux, se pencha en avant.

— Eh, eh, Mune, tu as vraiment grimpé sur le chêne pour sauver un chaton ?

Le géant hocha à nouveau la tête.

— Et t'es tombé ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

— Tu t'es fait mal ?

Munehiro secoua négativement la tête. Keigo ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, les yeux ronds. Grimper aux arbres lui était interdit, parce que c'était justement trop dangereux. Les trois autres garçons soufflèrent d'ébahissement, clamant que Munehiro était trop fort, et si courageux. Ce dernier, cependant, ne fanfaronna pas. Modeste et silencieux, il attrapa un pinceau et se mit à tracer un gros trait vertical marron. Keigo ne pouvait détacher son regard du géant.

Seul le doux claquement des talons de Mademoiselle Crown troublait le silence général. Chaque petite tête blonde était penché sur son œuvre d'art. Parfois, l'enseignante approchait et sifflait d'admiration sur chaque dessin qu'on lui présentait. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la table de Keigo, elle complimenta James et son terrain de football, Harry et sa voiture, Dean et son tigre, et Munehiro et son arbre.

— Keigo, tu ne dessines pas ?

Mademoiselle Crown s'accroupit près du nouvel élève qui se mordit les joues. Non pas qu'il ne sache pas dessiner, mais aucun sujet ne lui venait à l'esprit. La jeune femme désigna Dean.

— Pourquoi ne pas dessiner ton animal favori ?

Keigo secoua la tête. Peindre un animal ne l'intéressa pas. Son regard dévia sur la toile de son camarade nippon. Un grand arbre y avait grandi, sur lequel des oiseaux bleus dormaient. Keigo trouva la peinture magnifique. Mademoiselle Crown sourit devant le regard pétillant d'admiration de son nouvel élève.

— Munehiro, pourquoi n'aiderais-tu pas Keigo à trouver un sujet ? Munehiro adore peindre. Laisse-le t'aider, d'accord, Keigo ?

Une légère rougeur colora les joues du Japonais. Mademoiselle Crown se redressa annonça que ceux ayant fini leur toile pouvait se rendre dans la salle de jeux, en attendant que la peinture ne sèche. James, Harry et Dean se précipitèrent vers les jeux de construction, laissant leurs deux amis asiatiques seuls à leur table.

Mains sur les genoux, Keigo fixa sa toile désespérément blanche. Munehiro finissait la sienne en silence. Le premier se demanda comment un garçon muet pourrait bien l'aider à peindre. Il observa avec détresse les autres enfants quitter peu à peu la salle des bureaux pour aller jouer. Mademoiselle Crown ramassait chaque toile avant de la déposer sur une étagère, le temps qu'elle sèche.

Quand les deux Japonais furent les seuls encore assis, la jeune femme s'approcha.

— Keigo, tu dois peindre quelque chose, tu sais.

Le regard du petit garçon resta accroché à la toile vierge, rougissant de plus belle. Mademoiselle Crown soupira doucement avant de se redresser.

— Je vais aller surveiller vos camarades, je reviens dans quelques minutes. D'ici là, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu aies dessiné quelque chose, Keigo.

Le petit garçon se mordit l'intérieur des joues, mauvaise habitude prise depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il devait quitter sa nounou adorée pour venir à l'école, et ce, presque toute la semaine ! A côté de lui, Munehiro continuait son dessin. Il traçait d'un geste lent la courbe quasi parfaite d'un demi-soleil, tout en haut de la toile. Keigo l'observait du coin de l'œil. Le dessin n'était pas exceptionnel, et pourtant, le géant y mettait autant de cœur que s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art.

Au bout d'un instant si silencieux qu'il avait semblé être une éternité pour Keigo, Munehiro posa son pinceau et admira son œuvre, une douce lueur dans les yeux.

— Pourquoi tu t'appliques autant ? Il va finir dans un carton une fois l'année passée...

Keigo s'était surpris lui-même à parler dans sa langue. Il savait que si Mademoiselle Crown l'entendait, il se ferait rouspéter. Dans cette école où les familles les plus riches des quatre coins du monde envoyaient leur progéniture, il était interdit de parler une autre langue que l'anglais, que chacun apprenait très tôt.

Munehiro cligna quelques fois des yeux avant de répondre, en japonais, lui aussi.

— C'est pour... ma maman. Elle l'accrochera... dans son bureau.

Perplexe, Keigo observa la toile de son camarade. Sa mère n'avait-elle aucun goût ? La sienne n'acceptait que des œuvres authentiques. Jamais un dessin d'enfant aussi coloré et aussi futile ne viendra gâcher ses tapisseries. Sans savoir pourquoi, Keigo se sentit soudain très triste.

— Je m'appelle Kabaji Munehiro.

Il n'y eut pas d'hésitation dans sa voix. Keigo en rougit légèrement, surpris par la soudaineté de la chose.

— Atobe Keigo.

— Atobe...

Keigo cligna des yeux, sans comprendre. Puis un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Oui, enchanté, Kabaji.

— Usu.

Mademoiselle Crown entra dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard, souriant en découvrant Keigo et Munehiro en train de peindre chacun ce qui lui sembla être un garçon tenant une raquette. En s'approchant, elle réalisa que chaque dessin complétait l'autre, donnant ainsi un terrain où deux joueurs de tennis souriant s'affrontaient amicalement.

**.x.**

Atobe ouvrit les yeux, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres. En se redressant, il se demanda par quel sort des souvenirs de son enfance profondément enfouis lui revenaient en rêve. Le jour où il avait rencontré Kabaji pour la première fois lui semblait si lointain, qu'il pensait même l'avoir oublié. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, la scène lui paraissait plus vivace que jamais. S'il se concentrait assez fort, le parfum du shampoing de Mademoiselle Crown lui chatouillait à nouveau les narines, tout comme la douce pression de sa main rassurante. Il revoyaient James, Harry et Dean. Et Mary, la petite fille aux nattes blondes, qui était aujourd'hui mariée avec ce dernier.

Sous le jet d'eau tiède, Atobe revoyait Kabaji pansé de partout, blessé pour avoir sauvé un chaton coincé sur un arbre. Le sourire du capitaine de Hyotei s'élargit. Il s'était longtemps posé la question, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Puis il avait découvert que, tout simplement, Kabaji était l'être le plus pur qu'il connaissait. Et qu'il devait à tout prix le protéger des horreurs du monde.

Après l'atelier peinture, Atobe et Kabaji ne s'étaient plus quittés, le dernier ayant même suivi le premier jusqu'au Japon. Ce fut Atobe qui poussa Kabaji à jouer au tennis. Égoïstement, car il avait besoin que le colosse reste à ses côtés. Et puis, ce dernier se révéla être le joueur idéal. Sa pureté d'esprit en faisait une toile vierge sur laquelle se dessinaient les techniques de ses adversaires, artistes malgré eux du chef-d'œuvre qui les conduisait à leur perte.

Assis seul au bout de la grande table du salon, entouré de son fidèle Michael et de ses bonnes, Atobe savourait son petit-déjeuner de roi. Sous la fenêtre, divers paquets plus gros les uns des autres formaient une montagnes de cadeaux colorés. Cependant, aucun regard ne daigna se poser sur eux, de la part de celui qu'ils devaient gâter. En vérité, Atobe se fichait bien de ce que ses parents avaient bien pu lui acheter pour combler le gouffre que leur absence avait creusé depuis tant d'années. Et les petits cadeaux de ses admirateurs ne feraient qu'augmenter au cours de la journée, autant attendre le soir.

Ce qu'attendait Atobe arriva à sept heures piles. Michael alla ouvrir et escorta le garçon auprès de son jeune maître. Ce dernier accueillit son ami dans sa pièce fétiche, sa bibliothèque personnelle.

— Bonjour, Kabaji.

— Bonjour, Atobe-san.

— Kabaji, aujourd'hui j'aimerais que...

— Non.

Atobe leva un gracieux sourcil, trop étonné par l'intervention surprenante de son meilleur ami pour se fâcher.

— Je veux dire... Un instant...

Kabaji s'agenouilla lentement, avant d'ouvrir son sac et d'en sortir un paquet sobrement emballé. Le géant se releva, puis le tendit à Atobe.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Atobe-san.

Surpris, ce dernier n'osa bouger. Kabaji ne lui offrait jamais rien, parce qu'Atobe le lui avait ordonné, le jour où son ami avait failli se faire écraser parce qu'il avait traversé la route en courant, souhaitant récupérer le cadeau qu'il avait oublié chez lui. Atobe hésita à le gronder un peu, mais se décida à ouvrir le paquet. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en apercevant la toile.

C'était la copie exacte de leur toile scindée peinte le jour de leur rencontre. Le terrain de tennis, les deux joueurs qui leur ressemblaient étrangement, tout, peints cependant avec plus de talent.

— Je sais que... Atobe-san a perdu sa moitié... lors de son déménagement.

— Kabaji...

Le flot de souvenirs envahit à nouveau Atobe. En face de lui, Kabaji ne bougeait pas, stoïque, comme à son habitude, il attendait patiemment les ordres de son ami.

— Merci.

Kabaji hocha simplement la tête. Il connaissait Atobe mieux que quiconque. Leur amitié était le lien le plus précieux qu'il chérissait plus que n'importe quel autre.

Et c'était réciproque.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**2003 mots**

**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ?**


End file.
